User blog:BowserRulesAll/Naruto VS Ichigo rant
Hey there! Welcome to my latest Blog Post! This time we're talking about Naruto VS Ichigo and why it should happen. So you know that Naruto VS Ichigo is pretty popular, right? Well, not so much for the Death Battle Wiki, mostly because people tend not to look for more connections other than 'Short spiky hair', 'Shonen protagonist' and 'demonic entities inside'. So i thought: "Why not do the work for them?" So without further ado, let's get to them! '- Shonen heroes with demonic entities inside them since birth (which they inherited from their mother and father respectively), said demonic entity constantly tried to get control of their host. Both considered their parents the center of their world, (especially their father and mother respectively), which left a MAJOR impact when they died trying to protect their child from great demonic threats, and on top of that, got discriminated since childhood, which had vastly different consequences for one another, Naruto trying to prove he was the best by becoming Hokage, just like his father, and as such, always tried his best in the school he was training, and Ichigo prompted to skip school so he could be at his mother's grave.' '- Both have opposite academic experiences, Naruto starting out as brash (at first), knuckleheaded, not cunning in the slightest (and thanks to that, always got in as 'dead last'), but grew to become respectful, despite his efforts, and Ichigo at first being polite, but growing rude, but aside from that, was an academic genius, always ending up in the top three students,but despite their educational experiences, grew up to be the exact opposite in battle, Naruto despite being knuckleheaded during his training, grew up to be very cunning and resourceful, and Ichigo despite being one of the top three students, grew up to be tempted to charge head-first into danger without thinking things through.' '- Both have a very similar moveset, which includes weapon mastery, martial arts, and various soul-based powers, such as their trademark soul-based attack (which they tend to spam, a LOT, and happened to come from their father, and they developed several variations over the years. Naruto's trademark Rasengan and Ichigo's trademark Getsuga Tensho respectively), and other miscellaneous aura-based techniques, such as soul-cutting, stat-enhancement, molding their soul in anything they like, etc. And a FUCKTON of transformations, each being similar in concept to one another, and caused by their demonic side (despite being human), which goes like this: Nine Tails Chakra Cloak V1 = Hollow Mask Ichigo (incomplete transformations with demonic aura, which greatly enhances power/speed respectively), Nine Tails Chakra Cloak V2 = Vaste Lorde Ichigo (Complete versions of their previous transformations), Sage Mode (or Sennin Mode) = Fullbring (awakening of one's powers, enhances already existing forms), etc. ' '- This has the Naruto VS Sasuke respective, with Ichigo being similar to Sasuke, one reason being' that they have opposite souls, Naruto's chakra representing overwhelming light while Ichigo's Reiryoku represents suffocating darkness, literally. ''' '''And aside from the connections, it's the most fun DB (involving Naruto) to watch, mainly cuz it's potentionally the closest fight Naruto has, and has a fuckton of follow-ups that could be interesting, such as: Kaguya VS Yhwach, Madara VS Aizen, Kisame VS Tier Hallibel, Nnoitra VS Hidan, Zetsu VS Aaroniero, Obito VS Ulquiorra, Jiraiya VS Kisuke Urahara, Yuroichi VS Tsunade or A. The Raikage, Zabusa VS Kenpachi, and last but CERTAINLY not least: Sasuke VS Uryu Ishida. So yeah, that's MY oppinion, how about yours? Category:Blog posts